


Insomnia

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Gen, Insomnia, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hanna has a hard time trying to sleep. She get's up and does things.Inspired by real life events.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea because I myself couldn't sleep last night.

...It's one of these nights, huh?

That's all Hanna could think to herself. She's been trying to fall asleep for the past 30 minutes, but to no avail.  
Worst thing is, there's not obvious reason as to why. If there was, she could take care of it.  
But when there is no reason like this, there is no immediate solution.

She decided to get up and do something. What to do she doesn't know yet.  
First thing she notices is how cold it is. Well, she just got up from a warm bed, of course it's cold.  
She takes her smaller blanket and wraps it around her shoulders. It helps a bit. 

She takes a book from the shelf and reads for a while at her desk.  
It doesn't matter which book it is, it's just something to reset her mind.  
After reading a few pages, she decides it's enough.

She feels an emptiness inside her. No, not sadness. Hunger.  
She went to the kitchen, looking for the leftovers from today's dinner.  
Yes, it's not that healthy to eat late, but right now, this takes priority.  
It's even harder to sleep on an empty stomach.  
While eating, Hanna noticed someone. Her cat, Missy. "Oh, hey girl."

Another disadvantage with eating late is that you have to brush your teeth again.  
Hanna did so begrudgedly, before going back to bed.  
In the end, she didn't really do anything that interesting, but she feels more tired now.

And so, she finally fell asleep.


End file.
